The invention relates to a rotary closure for a shoe, especially for a sports shoe, comprising: a housing which can be attached to the shoe, a tensioning roller which is rotatable supported around an axis in the housing, wherein a tensioning element can be spooled during lacing of the shoe on the tensioning roller and a rotary knob which is arranged rotatable around the axis at the housing to turn the tensioning roller. Furthermore, the invention relates to a shoe with such a rotary closure.
A rotary closure of the generic kind is for example known DE 297 01 491 U1. Such a rotary closure should allow the lacing of a shoe at the one hand during lacing of the tensioning element (lace thread or wire) by rotating of the rotary knob with low torque and still high tension. At the other hand also an easy slacking of the tensioning element should also be possible when the shoe should be taken off again.
Further important aspects are a light weight of the rotary closure and a cost-efficient production with as few parts as possible.
Rotary closures with a complex mechanics became known to make the slacking of the tensioning element possible in an easy manner. For example, the rotary knob was already arranged pivotable respectively foldaway at the housing, wherein after the pivoting respectively swiveling of the rotary knob a de-latching of the tensioning roller takes place so that the tightened tensioning element becomes free of tension. At other solutions a press button can be activated to carry out the de-latching of the tensioning roller.
At other different kinds of rotary closures planetary gears are employed for the gear reduction of the rotary movement of the rotary knob to reach said aims.
It is detrimental at the known systems that the mentioned requirements cannot be fulfilled collectively without problems. Rotary closures which fulfill the mechanical requirements are often designed so complex that an expensive production with relatively many parts is given.